particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of the Heavenly Way
|} Temple of the Heavenly Way '''is a monotheistic and syncretic sect relatively new. It has as characteristic a fusion of Eastern-influenced metaphysical teachings, of theological lines, spiritual beliefs, animist and paracientíficas, with a proposal for a new model of moral, psychological and social as well as integration and symbiosis with the environment, nature and to the Cosmos. History In 2998 '''Yusuf Mustafa, a lawyer interested in the study of different religions, claimed to have received a message from "High Resident", while attending a mediumistic session in which sought an answer to the health problems of his mother. He became the prophet of a new religious sect, whose official constitution was written on 7 October 3000. Initially, in March of 3000, he received the following Message from "High Resident": "And if you have lack of wisdom, ask it of the "High Resident", and it will be given to you." Until April of 3000 he preached to increasingly large numbers of kafuris and established a name for himself as the "Miracle Man". In January of 3001, Yusuf Mustafa called his four followers for be the quarters of his body and be the government of his Temple. Mythology The THW believes in the existence of one god, whom he calls "High Resident", assumed to be the same god worshiped by the other monotheistic religions. This being, which has no form or gender. "High Resident" was the only thing that existed until he decided to create the universe, humans, plants, animals, etc.. The creative process involved the division of "High Resident" and therefore the THW maintains that all beings have a part of "High Resident" in themselves. While on previous occasions "High Resident" used prophets to communicate your message, this time he decided to directly communicate with humans through mediumistic sessions. Holy Books The Holy Books of the THW are: *Revelations of Great Price (Visions of Mustafa Yusuf) *Law of Pervasive Truth (Doctrine and Covenants) *Holy Book of the Great Invisible Spirit (Prayers and Hymns) The text of books is a divine revelation, and all the answers about this religion and its morality can be discovered within them. Revelations of Great Price- It is a book that was originally written by Mustafa Yusuf on gold plates, and contains the message of "High Resident", revealed at the moment of that session mediumistic. Once complete, the original gold plates were elevated to heaven and are now next to "High Resident". In its place was left a copy in wood. The message of "High Resident" is a "philosophy of life" of welfare, universal tolerance, it plans to "shedding of water" on the world, to symbolize the coming of a new "spirit" or "new mentality" . This "new mentality" will provoke an expression in humans (or "awakening") of consciousness by disconnecting people from the physical world, in order to "reach the dwelling place of the High Resident". Law of Pervasive Truth - It is a book that contains all the rituals and studies conducted by gurus which succeeded the Yusuf Mustafa. Makes the link to many religious and philosophical corentes as the occult, the mysterious, esotericism, astrology, destiny, the alternative medicine philosophies, the stars influence our attitudes, and self-help texts. In this book are also included the Social Principles that were adopted by the primordial followers of Yusuf Mustafa. Holy Book of the Great Invisible Spirit - is a collection of prayers and hymns written by the first five supreme gurus of the Temple of the Heavenly Way. This book is divided into 4 chapters, as follows: *'1 -' Hidden Words; *'2 -' Mind Victorious; *'3 - ' Accordance of the Spirit and the Wisdom; *'4 -' Religious Judgment. Obs.'They are always in the main room of a temple, and placed on a platform and covered with a thin tissue. The first act of a member of the Temple of the Heavenly Way after entering a temple, is to kneel towards the books as a sign of respect. There is also others additional writings but of lesser meaning apparent for the sect. This is a set of papers which does not have formed any book, and they are called: '''The Seven Valleys of the Way of Heaven '''and '"Things to be sung at midday". The Seven Valleys of the Way of Heaven,' '''contains all Sermons of His Holiness Yusuf Mustafa and presents two visions of humanity. They are: *The Humanity is seen as essentially one, though highly varied, its diversity of race and culture are seen as worthy of appreciation and acceptance. *The Humanity is understood as a process of collective evolution, and the need of the present time is for the gradual establishment of peace, justice and unity on a global scale. '"Things to be sung at midday"' - this publication contains a collection of messages given by the Supreme Guru Rashid I and defines the functions, the duties and ordinances of the Gurus. Social Principles The '''Social Principles' are sustained on 5 pillars. And they are: 1-'Unity of God' - monotheistic faith. There is only one true God, but worshiped with different names during the history of revelation. 2-'Unity of Religions' - In understanding, religion is without a word plural. 3-'Unity of Humanity' - be the end of any kind of prejudice. This includes the removal of racial discrimination, gender inequality and even about the lifestyle of each. Even if one disagrees with the options, you must cultivate a profound love for every human being. 4-'Social Unit' - A Project of the world that includes the end of the extremes of wealth and poverty and the establishment of peace among nations, including the adoption of an auxiliary language common to all countries. Also important is obedience to government and non-involvement in the power games of political parties. 5-'Unity of Knowledge' - Stimulation of the free search for truth, never controlled by clerics or any moderating power. Defendesa still harmony between science and religion, universal education, quality and free worldwide. Other Beliefs Some instruments used for mystical purposes are energy crystals, which according to Eastern philosophies contain some types of cosmic energies. Typically, the followers of THW sharing of some of (not necessarily all) of the following beliefs that were adopted from other philosophies in order to complete their own ideology: 1- All Humanity, - indeed all life, everything in the Universe. - is spiritual and connected to each other. All part of the same energy. 2- The individual is born with a purpose on earth. Mission is to learn. The most important lesson to learn in life is love. 3- The mind has hidden powers and abilities that have spiritual significance. Dreams and psychic experiences are modes souls express themselves. 4- The human mind has levels of depth and vast powers that can even replace reality. "you make your own reality with your mind". However this is determined by some spiritual laws. 5- There are no coincidences (called this the Synchronicity). Everything around you has spiritual significance. And all you can teach spiritual lessons.The adversities are life lessons. 6- Strictly speaking any interpersonal relationship has the potential to develop our spirit. 7- We learn in relationships with other people going to know what we need to develop in ourselves and what forces we have to bring others to help them also. 8- The spiritual beings (eg angels, spirit guides, elementals, spirits, aliens, ...) exist. May lead us if we are willing to be guided by them. International Society for the Unification of the Temple of the Heavenly Way The International Society for the Unification of the Temple of the Heavenly Way it's an international organization for to dissemination of the THW, spreading their philosophies for the rest of the world. The I.S.U.T.H.W. is composed, since it was founded in 3050, by "12 disciples" (or the 12 best Gurus elected by the supreme Guru), who gathered in the "Court of Faith" for studying and discuss not only the message of "High resident," but also the new currents of thought which appear within the sect. The "12 disciples" must still elect a successor for the position of Supreme Guru, when it becomes vacant. The main studies of I.S.U.T.H.W. by chronological order are: 3050 - Those closer to "High Resident" have less material things and more spiritual things. Farther from the "High Resident" more material things and spiritual things less. 3060 - Good and evil are two separate and independent origins. Considers that all men are open to a "new mentality", by doing them reach the abode of "High Resident", this will lessen their suffering. 3090 - The conviction that matter is evil and that emancipation comes through knowledge. 3100 - It's basic assumption that life is a creative force beyond and inside all things, and that every living being is fundamentally a spiritual identity involved in a game of survival within the universe. 3200 - It is believed that the universe was created by the physical and spiritual sacrifice of "High Resident" for a purpose that has yet to be revealed. 3280 - The mystical teachings are devoted to revealing divine knowledge, while social teachings are primarily concerned with eliminating inequality and discrimination in society. The teachings encourage a positive relationship with "High Resident", in opposition to one based on fear. The followers are encouraged to adore, venerate and respect the "High Resident" to enhance its location and closeness to the "High Resident". 3300 - Apparent sense of separation from the unity between the soul and conscience: The soul is individual and is not able to attain the supreme happiness. The conscience is supreme and not personified. 3422 - It is believed that the THW is a return to the original purity of religion. 3433 - The three parts of the human being: the spirit of divine being; the soul of human being; the body of human being. 3434- '''Nothing is forbidden, because the "High Resident" (God) gave us free will, but for that people leave or not enter into sin all is taught and even if you prohibits after understanding deeply the subject. The sanctification is a continual process of spiritual growth. For this to happen, it is necessary: *The daily growth through power, prayer, love and service *The need for sincere repentance *Divine Healing *Final Judgment The '''THW Creed adopted by I.S.U.T.H.W. is: I- We believe in a god, immortal, without Physical Form, Body, Shape, Face, Age or Sex. II- We believe this to be the creator god of the universe and the earth and be the giver of life. III- We believe that this god is omnipotent and eternal light of the universe and unique, the "High Resident". IV- We believe that the "High Resident" should be worshiped, revered and respected. Principal consciences accepted by I.S.U.T.H.W.: A) The "High Resident" is omnipotent and omnipresent. B) Spirit is the ultimate reality. C) True human self-hood is divine. D) Divinely attuned thought is a positive force for good. E) All disease is mental in origin. F) Right thinking has a healing effect. Religions with which the THW maintains good relations Geraja Terran Patriarchal Church Luthori Church Category:Religion Category:Religions Category:Kafuristan